Servitude
by Liamene
Summary: Erebor est reconquis mais Kili a disparu. Fili commencait à perdre espoir avec la chute de la lignée de Durin et la trahison de Dain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son frère dans un marché d'esclaves et que les choses commence enfin à bouger.
**Ma première histoire centrée sur Fili et Kili. Je ne sais vraiment pas si cela va plaire. Je fais un teste et vous me dites ! J'y avais déjà songé il y a un moment , aujourd'hui, je me lance.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture de ce Prologue.**

* * *

Tout autour de lui n'était que cahot et destruction. Il avait beau tourné son regard, ses yeux se posaient toujours sur un cadavre. C'était fini. C'était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien, plus rien à part du sang et des larmes. Ses deux yeux étaient vides d'expressions et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il se mit à marcher. Où allait il ? Lui même il ne le savait pas. Il voulait fuir mais toute énergie avait déserté son corps et il ne pouvait que errer d'un pas lent.

Il voulait s'allonger là, au milieu des cadavres et dormir pour toujours. Le paysage était le même sur plusieurs kilomètres et, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il devait enjamber un mort. Il cherchait les survivants. Le même cauchemar se répétait en boucle. Sa vie entière n'avait était que destruction. Il lui semblait qu'il était né pour voir la mort. Il cherchait les survivants. Non. Il n'en cherchait qu'un.

Kili.

Son regard n'avait pas lâché le sien quand il l'avait vu tombé. Il l'avait vu, dans ses yeux, la peur. Il avait sentis son coeur battre et, il avait entendu ce cri de détresse. Et puis, plus rien. Il avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Kili.

Ni tenant plus, il s'effondra sur ses deux genoux. Des larmes perlèrent à flot sur ses joues et des gémissements franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres. Les nuages gris apportaient un présage sinistre de pluie. Il faisait froid et une fine brume recouvrait le paysage. Tout autour, il n'y avait que des morts et des ruines de ce qui était Erebor. C'était comme si la terre c'était recouverte d'un manteau de sang et de corps inertes de toutes races. Des elfes, des hommes, des orques, des nains. Beaucoup de nains.

De temps en temps, on entendait un cris de désespoir et des pleurs sinistres. Il y avait des gémissement affreux d'âmes qui perdaient la vie. C'était un cauchemar que personne ne pourra jamais oublié. Un cauchemar qui restera graver dans leurs esprits et leurs coeurs car, il y avait peu de guerriers qui avaient survécus et la victoire était amère. Mais quelle victoire quand nous avions tout perdu ? Pour Fili, il n'avait reçu rien d'autre qu'une défaite cuisante et amère.

Kili avait disparu.

Pourtant, ils le savaient tous que, pour retrouver la paix, ils devaient passer part là. Ils savaient, durant cette quête, qu'il n'y aurait pas que des survivants et que certaine personne ne pourra jamais voir la renaissance du peuple des nains d'Erebor. Mais au point d'en arriver là. Fili n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'autant de désespoir l'attendait car perdre son frère c'était perdre son âme.

Soudainement, une pluie fine tomba sur la champ de bataille. C'était comme si le ciel pleurait les morts. Elle se mélangeait à la boue et donnait au paysage une désolation sans nom. Elle permettait au guerrier les plus fiers de cacher les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur leurs visages. Et puis, il eut un cris strident qui glaça le coeur des vivants. Tous le monde savait ce que signifiait ce cri. Tout le monde savait à qui appartenait ce cri et, Thorin baissa les yeux. Son coeur se serra autant que celui du blond mais, il ne pouvait montrer sa peine. Son peuple était là et il devait se montrer fort pour lui. Le temps des larmes ne devait pas encore arriver.

* * *

\- Thorin !

Agacé, le Roi s'arrêta brutalement. Quelques semaines c'étaient écoulée depuis leur victoire à la bataille des cinq armées. La reconstruction d'Erebor se faisait petit à petit avec l'aide de Dain, des nains des Monts de Fer et des Montagnes Bleue. On avait rendu hommage aux morts et fait nos adieux à Kili dont le corps était introuvable. On l'avait donc déclaré décéder mais, son frère ne l'avait jamais accepté. Kili, n'était pas mort à ses yeux. Il était juste tombé de la falaise.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Thorin se retourna. Il avait de la peine pour son neveu. Ne pas accepter la mort était le chose la plus horrible qu'on ne pouvait jamais faire car le deuil ne s'arrêtait jamais. Il vit dans les yeux de Fili de la fureur et de l'espoir. Rechercher son frère était la seul chose qui le maintenait en vie.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas arrêter les recherches !

\- Fili ...

\- Je te le répète : il n'est pas mort.

Thorin posa une main sur l'épaule du blond. Si c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour ne pas laisser son neveux sombrer il n'allait pas abandonner. Au fond de lui, Thorin savait que Kili était mort. Il avait acceuilli la tristesse, il l'avait pleuré pendant de long jours et il avait accepté la vérité. Cependant, son peuple ne pouvait accepter un roi qui se renfermait sur lui même. Cela, il l'avait comprit grâce à Bilbo. Il lui serait pour toujours redevable. Sans un mot de plus, il prit Fili dans ses bras. Il ferait tout pour protéger son dernier héritier.

* * *

Bilbo regardait Thorin avec inquiétude. Devait il lui dire ses doutes et ses craintes ? Devait il lui dire les récents évènements qui le plongeaient dans l'inquiétude ? Bilbo avait vu Dain. Il avait reconnu le regard ténébreux qu'il portait sur l'or d'Erebor. Il avait senti la haine s'émanait de lui dès que ses yeux se portaient sur le Roi sous la Montagne. Il avait repoussé les mains qui se posaient un peu trop longtemps sur ses épaules et ignorait les sourires malsains que le nain des Monts de Fer lui adressait. Bilbo avait peur de Dain et de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Pourtant, quand il voyait Thorin rire joyeusement avec son cousin, il ne voulait pas détruire cet douce paix qui régnait enfin. Il attendra. Il lui dira. Un jour. Peut être.

* * *

\- Dain ! Nooon !

Le nain n'écoutait même plus les hurlements de son prisonnier. Il s'avançait d'un pas décidé et, tous ceux qui pouvaient observer la scène savaient qu'il ne se retournera pas en hésitant. Dans ses yeux rouges dansaient des flammes où on pouvait lire toute sa haine, toute sa colère et toute sa violence. Ses cheveux roux valsèrent avec le vent et ses poings étaient fermement serrés.

Sa vengeance était en train de s'achever et, il pouvait enfin le voir à ses pieds. Derrière, il pouvait vaguement encore entendre les cris de désespoir de Bilbo. Lui aussi, il goutera à sa colère. Lui aussi, il le punira et, même si ça ne sera pas la même sentence, les conséquences en seront tout aussi terribles. Mais, il s'occupera de lui plus tard. Quand ils seront seuls.

D'abord, il devait se concentrer sur lui. Cette larve, cette ordure agenouillée à ses pieds. Dain le détestait depuis toujours. Arrivé devant Thorin, Dain se délecta de son impuissance. Tout en lui inspirait de la colère. A cause de ses derniers combats, Thorin était en position de faiblesse. Ses yeux, entourés de cernes presque noires renvoyaient une aura terrifiante et surtout, son aire de dégoût et son regard qui glaçait le sang ne prévoyait rien de bon.

Mais Dain s'en moquait. C'était lui qui avait le pouvoir à présent, plus le Roi sous la montagne. Son regard pouvait être terrifiant, il mourra tout de même et, par sa main. Un rire sombre sortit de sa gorge et l'assemblé le regardait, terrifié de ce qui pourrait se passer.

Lentement, il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et considéra le Roi déchu. Thorin était en piteux état. De sa main droite, il tenait sa hanche gauche de laquelle coulait une cascade de sang. Sa respiration était rapide et entrecoupée de gémissements de douleur. Il avait un oeil au beurre noir et son corps était recouvert de bleus. Si il n'avait pas accès à des soins rapidement, il allait en mourir. Soudainement, Dain envoya violemment son poing dans sa mâchoire. C'était tellement plaisant.

A ce geste, des hurlements provinrent de derrière lui. La compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne était au grand complet fermement maintenus par ses soldats.

Thorin fut propulsé sur le côté et s'étala sur le sol. Tout son corps tremblait et la douleur était si grande qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de se relever. Son sang coulait toujours à flot. Il savait que sa fin était proche et laissa glisser un regard plein de désespoir vers Bilbo. Celui-ci pleurait sans retenu en continuant de supplier le grand nain. Si Seulement il avait su. Si seulement il lui avait dit quelque chose, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

Derrière Bilbo, Fili et Dwalin hurlaient de rage et de peur. Jusqu'à sa fin Thorin devait garder sa dignité et il ne dit pas un mot. Soudainement son corps fut parcouru de frisson et sa vision devint trouble. Dain s'agenouilla pres de lui et lui releva la tête en lui attrapant violemment les cheveux. Il cracha ces mots plein de haine :

\- Ca te fais quoi d'être soumis à mes pieds ? Sais tu que la fin est proche ?

Et il lui redonna un coup dans le ventre, juste à côté de sa blessure baillante.

\- Dain ! Je t'en supplie, écoute moi !

Bilbo continuait de se débattre et, en mordant méchamment la main de son agresseur, il parvint à se défaire de son étreinte. Il courut de toutes ses forces pour s'interposer entre Dain et Thorin. Le nain le regarda avec étonnement mais en voyant ses joues toutes mouillées de larmes et la peur sur son visage, sa colère s'amplifia. Comment pouvait il pleurer pour lui ? Savait il seulement à qui il appartenait ? Dain tremblait de rage et parvint à articuler son ordre avec difficulté :

\- Décale toi. Tout. De. Suite.

\- Attend ! Je ... Je t'en prie !...Ecoute moi ...

Il ne se controlait plus et hurla de colère :

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire du TOUT !

Le poing parti tout seul et envoya Bilbo percuter violemment le sol. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche et sa tête avait cogné si violemment le sol qu'il voyait flou. Il tenta de se relever mais son corps tremblait et sa tête lui faisait attrocement mal. Il sentit du sang couler lentement sur sa tempe et sur son oeil gauche ce qui ne fit que l'aveugler d'avantage. D'un coup incertain, Il essuya le liquide pourpre qui lui brouillait la vue et se releva lentement sur ses coudes. Dain avait déjà eu le temps d'attraper sa hache pour achever le Roi. Il ne prêtait plus attention au hobbit. Dans un élan de courage, Bilbo tenta une nouvelle fois de le raisonner :

\- Da ... Dain ... Ne le tue pas ... Je t'en supplie ... Tue... Tue moi à sa place !

Sa voix était hésitante et tremblante. Dain était de dos, face à Thorin qui se vidait de son sang. Il retrourna seulement sa tête vers le hobbit pour lui dire d'un voix grave et dangereuse :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ... Ton tour viendra Bilbo.

A présent, Dain ne se souciait plus du jeune Hobbit. Il fallait qu'il achève sa vengeance et vite. Ses bras se levèrent et, d'un geste rapide et fluide, il abaissa son arme mais, il ne toucha pas sa cible. En face de lui, c'était à nouveau interposé Bilbo. Il avait arratrappé sa lame et la pointa vers le traitre qui se mit à rire méchamment :

\- Crois tu seulement avoir une chance contre moi ?

Le petit Hobbit ne flencha pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant :

\- Non. Mais si tu veux m'avoir vivant, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes.

Ignorant le sang qui coulait de son front et de ses lèvres, Bilbo retourna l'arme contre lui et la positionna sur sa gorge. Dain eut un mouvement affolé vers lui mais, pour l'inciter à lui obéir, le hobbit fit couler du sang de son cou et le nain ne bougea plus. Dain le voulait vivant. Le hobbit reprit :

\- Promet moi de soigner Thorin. Promet moi de libérer la compagnie. Promet moi de leur laisser la possibilité de vivre près de la montagne. Promet moi de ne jamais tenter de les tuer.

Dain ne bougea pas. C'était à l'encontre de tous ses plans et, il regarda Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Si tu me le promets sur ton honneur alors je te jure à mon tour de passer ma vie à tes côtés sans jamais tenter de fuir ou ... de me tuer.

Son regard s'étincela. Dain lui répondit :

\- Tu feras ce que je désir ?

\- Oui.

\- Sans jamais me contredire ?

Bilbo baissa son regard pour croiser celui de Thorin. Celui-ci toussa et cracha du sang puis murmura :

\- Ne fais pas ça ...

Le Hobbit lui sourit tristement et, en rapportant son regard vers le traitre il répondit :

\- Oui, je le jure.

Un autre rire s'échappa de la bouche de Dain et il s'exclama :

\- Marché conclu. Lache ton arme.

Et, sans un mot de plus, Bilbo lâcha sa lame. Il avait choisi de donner sa vie pour sauver celle de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé.

* * *

A la lisière d'une foret, un petit village avait été construit. C'est là que la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne avait été laissé. Sous surveillance contante, ils menaient une vie dure et indésirable en travaillant pour celui qui leur avait tout prit. L'espoir de la vengeance était leur seule raison de vivre. Sous les ordres d'un Roi qui fut jadis leur ami, ils devaient obéir au moindre de ses désirs. C'était un véritable cauchemar.

Fili avait perdu sa raison de vivre croyant de plus en plus à ce qu'on lui disait : Kili était bel et bien mort. Se refermant sur lui même il devint l'ombre de son ombre. Transformant toute sa peine et sa détresse en haine et en colère. Il reporta ses sentiments néfastes sur le traitre qui prenait un malin plaisir à l'utiliser comme martyre.

L'ère du dragon avait prit fin. L'ère du sang devait lui succéder.

* * *

 **Et voilà qui annonce le début de mon histoire !**

 **Qu'en dites vous ? :)**


End file.
